Just A Coincidence
by neradia3
Summary: Future Fanfiction- Right after Ty leaves again for the army, Bay has a daughter but, gives her away because she feels that it would be hard to keep her daughter a secret when Ty gets back from Afghanistan. 14 years later, Bay finds a small innocent girl that lives on the streets but, little did she know that the girl she found happens to be her daughter. Read to find out more.
1. Angry Girl Has An Angry Daughter

Angry Girl Has An Angry Daughter

Talking _Signing _ Signing and Talking

Hazel's POV

I grabbed the handle on the can crate and brought it over to where I was going to start painting the red, brick wall. I picked up the pink spray can and began to draw on the wall. I decided to paint it right next to the girl in a pink dress holding the ax. The girl I painted next to her was also wearing a pink dress but, instead of holding an ax, she was holding a teddy bear by its leg. I set my brown spray can down and took a few steps back.

"Good job Hazel, well done," I told myself.

"Hey," I heard from behind.

I turned around and there was a woman, her hands were covered in paint and pastel chalk and she had white paint on her face as well as her shirt and jeans. I stood there in shock.

"I'm so sorry, just please don't tell anyone I was here." I plead.

I heard a small growl come from my stomach. I haven't had enough money to get food or water, I used it all up on spray cans and paints. I haven't ate or drank anything in about a week. Living on the streets is hard.

"I'm not going to tell," she spoke.

"Please, I beg you, don't... Wait, you won't tell?"

"Never. I used to do street art at your age too."

"Really? Maybe we should do a collaboration some time."

"I stopped."

"Oh," I sighed.

"I think you should leave, I don't want you to get caught."

At that second, I began to feel dizzy. Why did I have to spend money on those stupid spray cans? Hazel, you need to stay awake. There is no time to pass out right now.

"Yeah, I should get going," I agreed.

I began to pick up my cans.

"By the way, I'm Bay."

"Hazel, Hazel Bay Aubiny."

"That's pretty," Bay commented.

"Thanks."

Bay looked at my piece which was planted on the wall and smiled.

"You know, I painted the girl next to yours," she said. "Is yours the mini version of her?"

"I guess," I answered, my voice raspy.

My mouth felt dry, somewhat tasteless. It felt like the sun was beaming down at me and only me, like the sun was right on top of me, breathing on my neck. It felt like all of my energy was getting sucked out of me. I wanted to fall but, I can't. A quiet ringing noise echoed through my ears. I shook my head as if I was trying to shake the noise out of my head.

"Bay, can we go now," I asked, trying to keep myself from fainting.

"We?"

I nodded.

"Yes we. Please?"

"Oh, sure. We should start walking then."

For sure, all my energy has been deleted from me. I felt like I couldn't stand any longer. My knees felt weak, like I was going to collaspe anytime now.

"Bay," I hummed. "Can you give me a piggy back ride instead?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

I didn't answer. Actually, I couldn't answer. My tongue was so dry that I couldn't speak. I do know some ASL. A couple years ago, I took a ASL history course and ended up learning the language as well. The teacher was in fact deaf but, there was an interpreter there to tell us what she was signing. It was an amazing experience. Even though she probably won't understand, I started signing anyways.

"_No_._ I feel absolutely terrible. I'm so tired and I haven't ate or drank anything in days. I feel like I can't stand."_

"Oh my god," Bay gasped.

She turned her back to me and knelt down to my height so I can get on her back. I walked over to her and hopped on.

"No wonder you are so light."

She stood up and started walking.

"Bay, I need my spray cans."

"Oh, sorry."

She went back, picked up my spray cans, and continued to walk away from the alley.

"Do you live any where near here," she asked.

"No, I ran away from my foster home."

Tears began to form in my eyes. My arms tightened and moved closer to her neck as if I wanted her to protect me.

"If you want to live with me and my sister, that's fine with me," Bay suggested. "And since you know sign language, my sister will adore you. She's deaf and it would be helpful to her if you signed to her."

"Thank you."

I let out a shallow sigh. Thank you Bay, Thank you.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N**

**So, how do you like it so far? Will Bay find out that Hazel is her daughter? Will Ty come into the picture? Keep reading to find out more.**

**Since it's my first fanfic, please keep the reviews and thoughts positive. **

**Thank you -Neradia3**


	2. The Life I Was Supposed To Live

The Life I Was Supposed To Live

Talking _Signing _Signing and Talking

Hazel's POV

By the time I woke up, I was in a car. I looked to see who was driving the car but, all I could see was the back of the figure. The last thing I remember was Bay picking me up but, the rest was just a blur.

"Bay," I asked.

She turned her head to look back at me. A smile came across her face.

"You're awake," she sighed, turning back to the front.

She pulled into a driveway to a mansion. All I could say was 'wow' but, nothing seemed to come out of my mouth. The car went under a brief bridge to a large culdesac. There was a mini basketball court and about nine or ten garages, one of them was open. There were two sides of the house, one was the main house and the other looked like the guest house. The car made a sudden stop. Bay flung open her car door and slammed it shut as so did I.

"Bay," I hummed, walking around to the front of the car, "this is where you live?"

She nodded.

"It's my parents' house, I grew up in it. My parents died a couple months ago from a car accident and gave me and Daphne the house. My brother, Toby, lives with his wife, Nikki."

"Daphne is your sister?"

"Yes but, we look nothing alike. Just take note of that. Here," she said, taking my hand, "we should go inside."

I followed her to the door and let go of her hand. She opened the door and we walked inside. We went to what looked like the kitchen.

"This amazing," I spoke. "This is like my dream kitchen."

"Don't tell me that you cook too."

"I don't, I just always wanted a kitchen like this."

A red headed woman about Bay's age barged into the kitchen. She had a bowl in her hand and cookie-doe was inside. A wooden spoon was right at her finger tips. She turned to Bay as she tried to catch her breath.

"Can I use your mixer," the woman asked.

"Um...Daphne you live here. When were you ever not allowed to use the mixer. I know you just moved in but, you don't have to ask to use anything," Bay answered.

A small laugh escaped me. Daphne looked through the bottom cabinet and brought out the mixer. The cookie-doe looked so good. I wanted to ask if I could have some but, Daphne hasn't noticed that Bay and herself aren't the only ones in the house.

"Daphne," Bay murmured, hitting the counter to get her attention.

She turned to Bay and tilted her head slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if Hazel could stay with us for a while. I found her earlier today and she doesn't have anywhere to go and-"

Daphne's eyes focused on me.

"Since she has nowhere to go, I'm okay with it," Daphne answered.

"Welcome home, Hazel," Bay said excitedly.

"Do you have any clothes other than the ones you're wearing right now?"

I shook my head. I left all of my belongings at the foster home, including my phone, which was really stupid of me.

"I promise that we will go shopping tomorrow," Bay chirped.

I smiled and nodded. Nothing could get better than this. Wait, I almost forgot. I ran past Daphne and picked up some cookie-doe with my finger and licked it. Daphne turned to me and frowned. Bay's laugh echoed the room.

"What the hell was that for," she yelled.

"Daphne, calm down, it's not like she took the whole bowl," Bay snapped.

"I didn't take the whole bowl so, why the hell are you yelling," I teased.

All three of us broke out laughing. We were teasing and joking around with each other for what seemed like hours.

* * *

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to Bay's room. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Bay," I asked, "what's this?"

She turned around and looked at the piece of paper in my hands.

"What's that?"

She snapped it out of my hands and looked at it. her face turned a bright red.

"Why were you going through my things," she yelled.

"I didn't know..."

"Didn't I tell you not to go in the guest house?!"

I nodded, letting a couple tears fall

"Please I..."

"No! Why would you do that with out my permission?!"

"That's mine, it has my name on it and everything! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it? Pretend that you aren't really my mother? Pretend that the paper you're holding now was all just a secret," I snapped.

"There was a reason why I gave you away!"

A couple more tears fell. Why did I have to go to the guest house anyways? Why did I have to start this argument?

**A/N**

**Okay, Hazel dropped a huge bomb shell on Bay. How will Bay respond? Will she except her daughter?**

**Oh btw, all of this will be explained in the next chapter. What the paper is and says, how she found it, what it means, everything. So, please stay tuned. There will be more to come. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Neradia**


	3. One Hour Earlier

One Hour Earlier

Talking _Signing_ Talking and Signing

Hazel's POV

Me, Bay, and Daphne were in Bay's art studio. Bay was trying to create a new piece without messing it up from laughing so much, Daphne was sitting on the couch reading a book but, she really hasn't progressed, and I was looking at Bay's previous art works at were either on the wall around the room or in one of her sketch books.

"So," Daphne continued, "we stayed in the building until we got what we wanted and nothing stopped us. There were so many arguments going on while we were discussing about what we will do and how we will keep the school one hundred percent deaf."

"Wow," I gasped, closing Bay's sketch book. "Did you guys win?"

"A lot of policemen were outside of the school and they said that if we don't come out, they will have to come in. And they came in. We were all dragged out one by one and Bay got interviewed as she was being dragged out."

"No," Bay turned around, "they asked me a simple question. That was it."

"Yeah, and you answered it," Daphne snapped.

"Okay okay, calm down. Please, I have already seen you fight today, twice," I said, stepping in the middle of them.

"Fine," Bay crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to leave you two alone so, you can discuss and get over your argument."

"Okay mother," Daphne teased.

I rolled my eyes and left the garage.

"Wait," Bay gasped.

I stopped and turned around.

"No guest house," she warned.

"Okay, understood."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I turned a heal and walked to the main house. I opened the door and went inside. Why doesn't she want me in the guest house? There has to be some reason why. Is there something that I can't know? I know that I promised Bay but, I want to know what she is hiding. I went back outside and crept past Bay's art studio. I climbed up the guest house stairs and went inside. All I could see were many piles of boxes. No couches, tables, chairs, nothing. What are in the boxes? I picked up one of the boxes and opened it. There were papers, many papers and folders from trials. I closed the box and moved on to the next one. Again, more papers and files. Why would Bay keep the guest house off limits if there isn't anything interesting in these boxes?

* * *

Bay's POV

"Why didn't you want Hazel to go in the guest house," Daphne asked.

"I didn't want her to find anything about the switch. I don't want to have to explain that to her. I'd rather not have her find out or for us to tell her."

"The switch? That's not any of our problems. It's been 15 years, Bay. Nobody talks about the switch anymore. It's like it never even happened."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about the switch."

"I'm going to go make lunch. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. That's the last thing I need right now.

"Okay," she spoke as she signed.

She grabbed her book and left the garage. I was all alone, I finally can work on my new piece without any distractions. I sighed and put my paint brush back in the can full of water. I grabbed the new paint brushes I bought two days ago and took one out of the wrap. I dipped it in the orange paint and stroked a single line on the canvas.

"Ugh!"

I splattered the paint onto the canvas in frustration.

"I can't do this," I hesitated.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do with myself?

* * *

Hazel's POV

I went through at least half of the boxes and I still haven't found anything that would catch my interest. I want to find out what Bay is keeping from me. I picked up the box that I just went through and set it down on the floor. I looked over to my left and there was a box that said 'Bay's Personal Box. DO NOT OPEN'.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "Whatever is in that box might be what Bay is trying to keep from me."

I rushed over to Bay's box and tore the tape off and opened it. There was a couple of binders, folders, and a smaller box. I picked up the smaller box and flipped open the tabs. My eyes widened. Two ankle bracelets that looks like the ones that babies wear to identify them after they're born lay on top of a birth certificate and results to a blood test. Is this what Bay was trying to keep from me? What does this mean? Does it somehow relate to me? I grabbed one of the ankle bracelets and it said 'Bay Madeline Kennish'. What does this have to do with me? This doesn't make sense. I set the ankle bracelet back in the box and noticed something that I didn't see when I first opened the box.

"What's this," I asked myself, taking the birth certificate out of the box.

I looked at it closely just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The birth certificate had my name on it, MY name. Why would Bay have this? Why would she have my birth certificate? Unless she's my... My eyes wondered to the bottom of the certificate where it clarifies who the mother and father are. 'Bay Kennish'. There wasn't a name under 'father'. Is this what Bay wanted to hide from me? Did she know that I was her daughter when she found me in the alley? Is that why she took me to her house? Why would she do this to me? What the hell Bay, what the hell. I marched out of the guest house and slammed the door shut. Tears welled up in my eyes. I walked down the stairs and went into the main house. Daphne was in the kitchen making sandwiches. She saw me walk by and slammed her hand on the counter to get my attention.

"Hazel, were you in the guest house," she asked without signing.

I turned around and sniffed. Daphne tilted her head.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head letting a few tears fall. I walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around her.

"I did go into the guest house and found something that is really important to me and Bay," I confessed.

Wait, she's deaf, she can't hear me. I let go of her and looked down at my feet.

"I have to go."

I left the kitchen and headed towards the stairs knowing that Bay is probably up stairs.

"Bay," I called.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to Bay's room. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Bay," I asked, "what's this?"

She turned around and looked at the piece of paper in my hands.

"What's that?"

She snapped it out of my hands and looked at it. her face turned a bright red.

"Why were you going through my things," she yelled.

"I didn't know..."

"Didn't I tell you not to go in the guest house?!"

I nodded, letting a couple tears fall

"Please I..."

"No! Why would you do that with out my permission?!"

"That's mine, it has my name on it and everything! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it? Pretend that you aren't really my mother? Pretend that the paper you're holding now was all just a secret," I snapped.

"There was a reason why I gave you away!"

A couple more tears fell.

"It was unexpected."

"What do yo mean?"

"I had you after your father went to Afghanistan. I was afraid that your dad was going to come back and find out about you. He didn't know that-"

"Wait," I interupted, "this was all just a coincidence?"

"What do you mean," Bay asked.

"Did you know that I was your daughter when you took me home?"

"Of course not."

"It's just a coincidence."

"Yes, it is," she agreed, pulling me into a hug.

Wow, I had no idea this would turn out well. My hands slipped, dropping the birth certificate.

"Bay," Daphne yelled from down stairs. "Someone's here!"

She pulled away and grabbed my hand. We skipped down the stairs and to the front door. Bay opened the door and frowned. A man stood there. He was in an army suit and his face was covered in bruises. No freaking way, that can't be...

"Ty?"

**A/N**

**Ty is back! Will he find out that he has a daughter? Will this end well for Bay and Hazel? Find out in chapter 4!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I had a hard time coming up with ideas and school has been really bad to me lately. I have two tests tomorrow which really sucks.****  
**

**Anyways, thank you for ****reading and I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So much suspense...**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. I will update as soon as I can.**

**-Neradia**


End file.
